THE JUNG'S
by JungHakyeon131215
Summary: Sebuah pagi yang tenang di rumah keluarga Jung. "Eommaaaa!" Atau tidak tenang sama sekali/"Diam!"/"Mamamamama "/"Ciiiiiiing " (maybe this is a very bad summary. This is my first time writing a Fanfiction. Readers-nim tolong dimaklumin ya /bow) LeoN pairing! Yaoi! Shounen-Ai! Kiss scene in the end of story! DLDR! VIXX FanFiction! Really bad summary . .


THE JUNG'S

CAST : ALL VIXX MEMBER

RATE : K

SUMMARY: Sebuah pagi yang tenang di rumah keluarga Jung. "Eommaaaa!" Atau tidak tenang sama sekali/"Diam!"/"Mamamamama~"/"Ciiiiiiing~" (maybe this is a very bad summary. This is my first time writing a Fanfiction. Readers-nim tolong dimaklumin ya /bow)

CAST AGE :

HAKYEON : 25 YO

TAEKWOON : 25 YO

JAEHWAN : 17 YO

WONSHIK : 13 YO

HONGBIN : 12 YO

SANGHYUK : 1 TAHUN 7 BULAN

WARN! THIS IS BXB FICTION. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE YAOI OR STUFF LIKE THAT, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON JUSEYO

DLDR

HAPPY READING GUYS. DON'T FORGET TO RnR. AND PLEASE, DON'T BE A SIDER. I REALLY NEED SOME ADVICES FOR MY NEXT FANFICTION.

.

.

.

Pagi ini pagi yang damai di keluarga Jung.

"Ya! Jung Jaehwan! Bangun dasar pemalas!" Teriak Hakyeon.

Kutarik balik apa yang kukatakan tadi.

" 1 jam lagi eomaaaaa~" Jawab namja mungil yang bernama jaehwan sambil menggulung dirinya dengan selimut biru muda tebalnya.

Melihat yang dipanggil tidak kunjung bangun juga Hakyeon mulai merasa kesal. "Jaehwan-ah.. apa perlu kupanggil appamu kesini hm?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan nada lembut tapi terkesan mengancam.

Gundukan besar di tengah kasur queen size itu terdiam. "Baiklah jika kalau begitu, Taek-" "Aniya eomma! Jangan panggil appa!" Teriak jaehwan sambil memegangi baju eommanya.

"Woon.." Hakyeon menyeringai tipis, si sulung memang senang dibujuk jika sudah menyangkut sang appa.

"Sekarang Jaehwan mandi ne? Habis itu turun ke bawah dan membantu eomma memasak" Seketika Jaehwan melotot. "Eommaaa~ eomma kan bisa meminta tolong kong, atau si larva bodoh itu" Rengeknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. (Ken sok imut beud -_- /digampar ken)

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau berhutang banyak padaku Jung Jaehwan. Kemarin kau belum mencuci bajumu, mencuci piring, dan membantuku membersihkan rumah"

"Tapi eomma-" Perkataan Jaehwan terpotong karena sang eomma memberinya deathglare yang menurut Jaehwan menyeramkan (tapi tidak menyeramkan sama sekali untuk Leo).

Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya. "Arraseo eomma, aku mau mandi dulu" Jawabnya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. "Buuuuuuuuu~" Teriak Jaehwan di kamar mandi, Hakyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"One down, two to go" Gumam Hakyeon pelan dan keluar dari kamar Jaehwan. Hakyeon melangkah ke kamar Wonshik.

Dibuka pintu kamar Wonshik dengan kasar. "Larva! Ayo banguuuun!" Teriak Hakyeon. Gundukan besar di tengah-tengah kasur itu belum bergerak sama sekali.

Ah, sepertinya Hakyeon lupa sesuatu. Wonshik memang yang paling susah dibangunkan di keluarga Jung. Hakyeon menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sayang?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara bass yang menggelegar/? (Gue blank sumpah -_-). Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Hakyeon mendapati seorang Jung Taekwoon dengan seorang bayi di gendongan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon mendekati mereka berdua, sang bayi sibuk merentangkan tangannya kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon seakan tahu keinginan sang bayi langsung menggendong si bayi.

"Aigoo.. uri hyukawaii sudah bangun hm?" Bayi yang bernama Jung Sanghyuk itu memeluk leher Hakyeon dan tersenyum senang

"Mamamamamama~" Panggil Hyuk dengan suara imut. Hakyeon tersenyum "Kawaiiii~" Hakyeon terkekeh pelan dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Hyuk.

Ok kita tinggalkan ibu dan anak yang satu ini dulu.

Eh? Tunggu, mana Taekwoon?

"Larva ayo bangun" Ucap Taekwoon pelan sambil membangunkan Wonshik dengan cara menendangnya.

BRUGH!

Dengan sukses wajah Wonshik mencium lantai di pagi yang sejuk ini. "Aish.." Keluhnya dan bangun terduduk di lantai. Wonshik termenung selama beberapa saat.

Wonshik menoleh ke arah Taekwoon. Wonshik berdiri dan mendekati appanya. Wonshik mendongak melihat appanya. "Appa.. bisakah kau tidak membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu lagi besok?" Taekwoon meresponnya hanya dengan gumaman.

"Wonshik-ah, kau mandi sekarang dan turun untuk sarapan ne?" Ucap Hakyeon yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Taekwoon dan mengelus kepala Wonshik pelan.

Wonshik hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Eomma, mana Jaehwanie?" Tanyanya sambil keluar dari kamar. "Jaehwan ada di dapur! Dia sedang memasak! Dan jangan coba-coba kau menggangunya!" Teriak Hakyeon.

Wonshik tidak menghiraukan teriakan eommanya dan terus berlari ke bawah. Ia berhenti sesaat di depan kamar Hongbin yang berada di bawah. Pintu kamar Hongbin terbuka sedikit.

Wonshik yang memang dasarnya kepoan/? Malah nyelonong masuk ke kamarnya Hongbin tanpa permisi. "Bin?" Panggil wonshik pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Hongbin. "Kamarnya bersih ya.." Ucap Wonshik lagi sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Jelaslah Wonshik iri, wong kamarnya selalu berantakan kaya kapal pecah. Komik, bungkus makanan ringan, dan sisa-sisa chips berserakan di kamarnya. Pantas saja Wonshik selalu di marahi Hakyeon -_-.

Wonshik melihat sebuah note biru di atas meja belajar Hongbin. Ia membacanya dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

' _To: Siapapun yang membaca ini_

 _Tolong bilang kepada eomma aku berangkat pagi- pagi tadi ke sekolah. Semalam Kyuhyun seonsaengnim menelfonku. Beliau memintaku untuk mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika tingkat provinsi._

 _Terima Kasih_

 _PS : Tolong bilang pada eomma untuk mencucikan pakaian olahragaku besok. Sekalian tolong cucikan sepatu futsalku'_

Wonshik hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar Hongbin.

"Eomma! Hongbin pergi! Ia pergi bersama Kyuhyun seonsaengnim untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika!" Teriak Wonshik. "Eh? Dia bilang apa lagi Wonshik" Tanya Hakyeon yang entah kapan berada di sebelah Wonshik dengan BabyHyuk di gendongannya.

"Dia cuma pesan agar eomma mencuci pakaian olahraga dan mencuci sepatu futsalnya" Sahut Wonshik sambil memainkan tangan baby Hyuk yang berada di gendongan sang eomma sekarang.

Wonshik mengambil alih Sanghyuk dan pergi ke dapur.

"Jung Wonshik! Jangan berteriak pagi-pagi bodoh!"

Tuk!

"Adaw!" Teriak Wonshik lagi. Kali ini bukan karena note Hongbin, tapi karena seorang Jung Jaehwan. "Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku menggunakan sendok hah?!" Jeritnya sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Dodododo~" Sahut Sanghyuk, menirukan suara kakaknya yang paling tua.

"Aduh, Hyukkie sayang~ jangan diikuti perkataan hyung tadi ya?" Ucap Jaehwan sambil mengelus kepala Hyuk sayang. "Doh~" Ucap Hyuk lagi, telunjuknya mengarah ke Wonshik. "Pfft-" Wonshik menatap Jaehwan malas "Jangan tertawa bodoh" Ucapnya kesal. Sedangkan BabyHyuk hanya cekikikan di gendongan hyung yang paling tua kedua.

"Oh ya tentang yang tadi. Kau tahu peraturan yang appa buat kan? Anak-anak dilarang berteriak di dalam rumah. Kecuali eomma dan sanghyukkie" (Gue ngasal sumpah -_-)

Wonshik hanya memasang wajah sok polosnya, lalu Ia cengar-cengir ga jelas. "Kalau appa marah aku tidak tanggung jawab" Lanjut Jaehwan lagi. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara mari-masak-memasak-bersama-jaehwan-di-pagi-ini.

Wonshik pergi ke halaman belakang rumah. Ia menghampiri kandang kucing yang berwarna hitam. "BabyHyuk~ lihat, yang itu namanya kucing." Ucap Wonshik pelan, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kucing hitam belang-belang putih yang sedang tidur di kandang.

"Ciiiiiing~" Sahut Hyuk dengan logat bayinya.

Wonshik hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia segera mengembalikan Hyuk kepada appanya.

Entah sejak kapan, semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Hakyeon sibuk menata makanan, Jaehwan sibuk memanggang _toast_ , Taekwoon sedang sibuk memberi minum Sanghyukkie susu.

Wonshik mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan di samping. "Jaehwan hyung, hari ini kita makan apa?" Tanyanya sambil memainkan tangan Sanghyuk yang sedang sibuk minum susu.

"Simple saja. Hanya _toast_ , ham, keju, dan minumnya teh panas untuk appa. Yang lainnya minum teh dingin" Sahut Jaehwan, tangannya masih sibuk membuat teh panas untuk sang appa.

Ting!

Suara _toaster_ berbunyi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jaehwan menata rotinya di atas piring dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Sudah?" Tanya Hakyeon, Jaehwan mengangguk. "Good job Jaehwannie, sebagai hadiah. Hari ini kau mendapat ponselmu kembali. Tapi ingat, lusa harus kau kembalikan ne?" Hakyeon menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaehwan pelan.

"Uwa! Jinjja?! Kapan eomma akan memberikannya?!" Tanya Jaehwan bertubi-tubi. "Nanti siang setelah kau mencuci bajumu" Lanjut Hakyeon. Jaehwan mengangguk mantap. "Yosh! Selesai makan nanti aku akan mencuci bajuku!" Seru Jaehwan semangat.

"Sekarang semuanya duduk dan makan bersama-sama." Sahut Taekwoon. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai makan bersama.

"Oh iya eomma. Minggu depan eomma harus datang ke rapat sekolahku bisa?" Suara Jaehwan

"Oooh aku juga aku juga" Kali ini Wonshik yang membuka suara.

"Aniya, rapat itu penting Wonshik. Jadinya begini, eomma yang akan pergi ke sekolahku"

"Aniya, tapi rapat itu juga penting hyung"

"Rapat disekolahku lebih penting!"

"Rapat di sekolahku juga tak kalah penting hyung!"

Hakyeon memjiat pelipisnya pelan. _'Kenapa mereka menyusahkan sekali sih?'_ Gerutunya di dalam hati.

"Aku dulu!"

"Ani! Aku dul-"

"Diam semua!" Teriak Hakyeon. Ia memijat pelipisnya lagi. "Jadi begini, eomma akan pergi ke sekolah Wonshik dan appa akan pergi ke sekolah Jaehwan. Ok?"

Mendengar itu, Wonshik menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jaehwan.

"Aish, baiklah eomma" Jaehwan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

 _Skip_

 _Time now : 3.00 pm_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekarang semua keluarga Jung (minus Hongbin) tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga. Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Wonshik sedang bermain XBOX 360 bertiga. Hakyeon sedang bermain bersama Hyuk.

"Jaehwannie.. kesini sebentar sayang" Panggil Hakyeon. Jaehwan segera menghampiri sang eomma. "Sesuai janji eomma tadi. Eomma akan memberikan ponselmu selama 2 hari saja" Ucapnya sambil memberikan I-Phone berwarna silver kepada Jaehwan.

"Gomawo eomma~" Jawabnya dan memeluk eommanya. Hakyeon membalas pelukan Jaehwan dan kembali menggendong BabyHyuk.

"Aku pulang.."

Sahut seseorang di ambang pintu. Ia membawa pulang satu piala besar di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hongbin?" Hakyeon berdiri dan segera pergi ke pintu. Hakyeon tersenyum lebar melihat anak ke tiganya. "Bagaimana olimpiadenya?" Tanya Hakyeon sambil membantu membawakan tas sekolah Hongbin dan meletakkannya di ruang tamu untuk sementara.

"Soal-soal untuk olimpiadenya mudah sekali. Untung diantara 100 soal tadi aku cuma salah 1 soal saja" Hongbin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Yang lain mana?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil alih Hyuk. "Biiiiiiiin yuuuung~" Jerit Sanghyuk senang. Hongbin hanya tersenyum ke adik kecilnya itu

"Mereka di atas, biasa. Wonshik dan Jaehwan sedang bermain XBOX bersama appa. Lebih baik Binnie mandi dulu. Baru nanti ke atas ya?" Hakyeon mengambil alih gendongan Hyuk.

Ah.. beruntungnya Hakyeon punya anak seperti Hongbin. Kalau saja semuanya sama seperti Hongbin, pasti dia tidak akan susah-susah membangunkan Jaehwan dan Wonshik beberapa kali.

Hyuk merentangkan tangannya ke arah Hongbin "Yuuuuuung~" Hongbin terkekeh pelan. "Hyukkie, nanti hyung ke atas kok. Hyung cuma mau mandi sebentar ya hyuk?" Jawab Hongbin. Sanghyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. "Ceoooo~" Hyuk menjawabnya dan tersenyum kepada Hongbin.

Hongbin segera pergi ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

 _Skip. Dinner time_

 _Time now : 7.00 pm_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua keluarga Jung sedang menikmati makan malam yang dimasakkan oleh Hakyeon. Simple saja, mereka hanya makan nasi goreng kimchi, kimchi jjigae, bulgogi, kimbap dan susu untuk Sanghyukkie.

"Ah.. Bagaimana jika besok kita rekreasi sekeluarga ke gunung? Kebetulan gunung sedang sepi. Jadi kita bisa menikmati alam yang indah disekitarnya?" Tanya Taekwoon sambil menyesap tehnya pelan

"Gunung? Aku mau!" Sahut Jaehwan semangat

"Oooooh nado nado!" Sahut Wonshik

"Aku juga! Tapi.. besok aku ada kelas piano.." Sahut Hongbin dengan suara pelan. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Hongbin.

Hakyeon mengelus pelan kepala Hongbin.

"Binnie sayang, besok eomma akan meminta izin kepada guru pianomu." Ucap Hakyeon. Hongbin menatap eommanya "Tapi eomma-" Hakyeon menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah sayang, kerjaanmu hanya belajar saja tiap hari. Sekali-kali kau harus keluar menghirup udara segar di gunung ya?" Lanjut Hakyeon lagi.

Hongbin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, besok aku ikut" Jawab Hongbin sambil tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit.

"Assa! Besok aku mau membantu eomma membereskan barang-barang" Jerit Jaehwan.

"Oooooh nado nado!, aku juga mau membantu appa membereskan peralatan hiking!" Sambung Wonshik.

Taekwoon memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak harus menjerit di dalam rumah? Kasihan Sanghyukkie, dia sedang tidur di atas sekarang" Ucap Taekwoon pelan.

Semuanya terdiam. "Arraseo appa.." Sahut RaKenBin pelan.

"Setelah ini, Wonshik dan Hongbin mencuci piring. Jaehwan membersihkan ruang keluarga. Eomma dan appa akan mencuci pakaian kalian semua" Ucap Hakyeon dan segera berdiri. Taekwoon pun ikut berdiri.

"Ayo kita cuci piringnya sekarang Bin" Ajak Wonshik, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara cekikikan dari mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka mencuci piring sambil bermain sabun.

Jaehwan sibuk mem- _vacuum_ ruang keluarga dan membuang sampah-sampah makanan ringan yang mereka makan tadi.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berjalan beriringan ke ruang mencuci.

"Mereka merepotkan ya.. tapi di saat bersamaan, aku bahagia mempunyai anak-anak seperti mereka" Ucap Hakyeon pelan. "Yah.. mereka memang begitu. Mungkin sifat Jaehwan dan Wonshik menurun darimu, kau kan berisik dan selalu mengangguku dulu" Jawab Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendengus pelan

Sesampainya disana, Hakyeon langsung memasukkan baju kotor di mesin cuci dan memencet tombol-tombol di atasnya.

Hakyeon menyenderkan badannya ke arah dinding. Ia menunggu mesin cuci itu berhenti berputar.

Taekwoon ikut menyenderkan badannya di sebelah Hakyeon. Dengan secepat kilat Taekwoon mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Hakyeon. "Wae? Apa bibirku se-menggoda itu kah?" Tanya Hakyeon dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Taekwoon

Taekwoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Hakyeon. Taekwoon menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir Hakyeon. Melumatnya pelan.

"AAAA! KECOAAAA! APPAAAAA!" Jerit Jaehwan dengan sangat keras. Jaehwan segera turun dan berlari ke arah ruang mencuci.

Ciuman itu terpaksa terputus karena jeritan Jaehwan. Taekwoon keluar untuk melihat Jaehwan. Sedangkan Hakyeon?

Oh lihatlah, sekarang kedua pipi hakyeon bersemu merah tipis. Hakyeon mencoba menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah di balik hoodie jaketnya.

"Jung Taekwoon sialan."

Gerutunya dan segera menjemur pakaian anak-anak dan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

THE END

Huweeeeee T.T endingnya ga memuaskan ya? Maaf banget readers-nim T.T.

Ini aku ngetiknya jam 10 an. Udh mantengin laptop juga dari jam 5 sore. Maaf banget kalau ga memuaskan readers-nim T.T

Yeon minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalau ada typo dan kesalahan penggunaan kata-kata /deep bow

Aku juga main RP di facebook. Jadi Hakyeon di facebook. Silahkan coret-coret uname kalian di komentar. Aku kadang jarang add orang di facebook. Jadi kalau yang merasa ga ke confirm, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya /deep bow again

Soalnya takut kena cp (Anak rp pasti ngerti cp itu apa)

Oh dan kalau suamiku (suami rp) a.k.a Jung Taekwoon baca FF ini, kasih krisar via WA ya yang. Aku bener-bener butuh saran kamu yang :* (emot keramat keluar eaaaak :v)

Mind to RnR?

Thanks for reading my story readers-deul ;)

That's the last words from me. Hope you like this FF readers-deul.  
/waving

Sampai ketemu di FF ku selanjutnya


End file.
